Wherever You Are
by Mira Spiegel
Summary: A not so chance encounter on another flight a year and a half after her red eye experience, Lisa is thrown back into the world of Jackson Rippner, only now, it's for her own protection. J/OC, some J/L part I finished and on temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I know I may be getting in over my head starting another story but this story idea just will not go away and neither will the excitement of writing it. So, anyway…here we go!

Wherever You Are

Part I: Looking Back

Lisa hated to fly even before her red eye experience. Her feelings toward the mode of travel had not changed even a year and half of peace. Well, peace was a relative term. She still had nightmares of those ice cold blue eyes staring through her, those hands wrapped around her throat. The night terrors that she had suffered after the rape sometimes merged and it was Rippner with the knife in the parking lot that other fateful day.

"Ma'am?"

Lisa snapped out of her dark thoughts as the ticket person at the gate stood patiently, waiting for Lisa's ticket. Trying to shove all thoughts of Rippner from her mind, she showed her ticket and tried to take steady breaths as she walked down the hallway to the plane. Her father refused to see her fly coach again so every trip that she had to take, she flew in first class. She also made sure she had an aisle seat but even those precautions didn't quell the fear of seeing Rippner seated by the window in the plush seat.

She nodded to the stewardess as she entered the plane and sent a silent prayer to anyone listening that the seat next to hers would be empty. Unfortunately, it wasn't, however, the person seated there was not a dark haired man but rather a blonde woman. Lisa tried to ignore her until she absolutely had to say something, hoping that this person would not be interested in conversation. When she finally took her seat and buckled her seatbelt, Lisa realized luck was not on her side.

"Hi, I'm Serena."

_Hi, I would like to be left alone, _Lisa wanted to say but instead slipped into her managerial mode and smiled. "Lisa."

"I guess it's kind of stupid to ask if this is business or family seeing as it's Christmas Eve."

Lisa nodded. "Yeah, family."

The woman next to her sighed. "Not for me, I'm afraid. Business 365 days of the year."

Lisa watched the stewardesses close all the luggage compartments and she felt the plane push away from the gate. She tried to hide her nervousness by casually flipping through a magazine that someone had left in the magazine pouch in front of her. "What kind of business are you involved in?"

Serena sighed. "Well, it's kind of complicated to explain. I guess the easiest way to say it is a computer programmer but it's a little more involved than that. Anything technological I can pretty much handle. But," she leaned over the armrest and grinned, "It was my people skills that got me hired."

Lisa gave a noncommittal sound and smiled back. Despite her fears of flying, Lisa found this woman to be almost calming in a way. Her easy going way of speaking, friendly green eyes and fun, spiky blonde hair all screamed to Lisa that this woman meant her no harm. Perhaps this was what she needed, two hours of fun girl banter with someone around her age. As the pilot announced that they had been cleared for take off, Lisa's fear of flying started to increase.

"I love take off," Serena was saying. "I love anything that goes fast."

Lisa nodded her head, trying to forget the rising feeling in her stomach as the plane lifted into the air. Serena was going on about being an adrenaline junkie and proceeded to list things that she had done: bungee jumping, cave diving, cliff diving, parasailing and more, Lisa wasn't really listening that closely. Once the plane leveled out and the seatbelt sign dinged off did she turn her attention back to her chatty seat mate.

"So what did you say do?"

"Computer programming for the most part," Serena answered, not at all disturbed by having to repeat herself.

"Where do you work?"

Serena smiled widely. "Everywhere. The world is my office. The view is great."

Lisa laughed slightly. "So what business is taking you to Houston?"

"Oh, my business isn't in Houston."

Lisa felt something cold tighten in her stomach. "You have a connecting flight?"

Serena shook her head. "No, my business is right here."

_Jack Rippner's blue eyes glinted under the cabin lights. "My business is all about you."_

Lisa swallowed the bile that rose to her throat. All of her fears of Rippner making good on his promise to steal her away came flooding back. Of course he wouldn't do it himself, she would recognize him too easily. She hadn't thought about him sending someone else. Maybe she was overreacting. She wasn't even certain that he had survived after he left her father's house. Maybe Serena had said something else, meant something else. Taking a steadying breath, she tried to make sure her voice didn't shake. "What do you mean by that?"

"Calm down, Lisa. I'm only here to give you information, that's all. No phone calls, no intimidation. I promise."

Lisa managed a strangled laugh that came out more like a sob.

"Jackson wanted me to tell you to get on with your life. The job is done and forgotten about, we've moved on. You're not in any danger."

Lisa winced at Rippner's first name, it was always easier to deal with thoughts of him if she thought of only his last name. "Jackson" made him seem more human, more real. "I'm supposed to believe you."

Serena's green eyes still held their sincere look. "I would like it if you would."

"It would make your job," Lisa spit out the word, "easier?"

"For you to sit here calmly and listen to me, yes, it would make this easier." Serena shifted her seat. "Look, just listen. You don't even have to look like your interested."

"Who are you?"

"Sere-"

"No," Lisa shook her head. "I meant who are you to Jackson Rippner."

"Oh," Serena answered. "I've known Jackson for a while now, since we were fifteen. I'm part of the group that he manages…"

Lisa's mind drifted as Serena's voice continued to detail her job description. There was nothing she could do, no where she could run. Again. She was trying to keep her breakfast down and come up with some way to move to another part of the plane when Serena said something that jolted her out of her planning. "What did you say?"

For the first time, Serena's green eyes held something that was akin to fear but she repeated her final statement. "I'm Jackson's wife."

A sudden calm came over Lisa as she sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. A sardonic smile even making it's way on her face. "You're here to kill me."

"No, not at all."

Lisa opened her eyes and found Serena smirking.

"Actually, I had to meet you."

"What?"

Serena's smirk turned into a full fledged grin. "I had to meet the woman who beat Jackson at his own game. I thought I was the only one that would ever do it."

Lisa's mind was reeling from the turn in the conversation. At first, she was thinking she might be able to get some relaxing conversation in before Jackson Rippner made a re-appearance into her life through this woman with sparkling emerald eyes and impish face. His wife…Mrs. Jackson Rippner. But instead of exacting revenge on her for stabbing her husband in the throat with a pen and then shooting him, Serena spoke to her with an almost awe in her voice.

She knew that Rippner had disappeared somewhere between her father's house and the hospital on that fateful day. Lisa had always assumed the person that hired him to help in the Keefe assassination had punished him for his failure of the job. She had spent months worrying over what had happened to him, fearing it was her fault that he would receive a death sentence for his failure. But from the way Serena was talking, he was still alive. Maybe he was in the plane right now. Lisa tried to turn in her seat and peer behind her, half expecting to see those artic blue eyes staring back at her.

"He's not on the plane, Lisa, don't worry. I asked him to come but he refused."

"Why?" The question shocked her as soon as it left her lips. Why did she want to know? Did it really matter?

"Well," Serena looked pensive for a moment before answering. "What would you do if you saw him again, face to face?" Serena gave her a pointed stare. "On a plane, nonetheless."

A flurry of emotions raced through her mind at the thought of such a meeting. Anger. Fear. Surprise. Hatred. Absolute and utter terror. Serena started speaking again, giving Lisa an escape from the wild emotions running through her mind.

"He wanted you to believe that all was forgiven. He was certain you wouldn't if he showed up himself."

"Which is why he sent you."

Serena nodded. "He thought we would get along well, seeing as we're so similar."

Lisa looked over at her in utmost disbelief. "I don't see how we can be anything alike. Not if you're involved in the same business as Jackson Rippner."

Then the oddest thing happen. A look of sadness passed across Serena's face before it quickly disappeared. "Jackson just wanted me to tell you to forget about him and the events that happened on that flight," Serena swallowed hard, "and after. Besides, I wanted to meet you so I could tell you my story."

"This should be good."

Another wide grin lit up Serena's face. "I think it is."


	2. Chapter 2

_**11 years earlier...**_

Serena Anderson's eighteenth birthday was a defining day for her in more ways than one. Now an adult, she was freed from the foster care system and allowed to do what life had trained her to do these last few years: survive. Along with her freedom, she was going to be given safety deposit box keys, presumably from her parent's after their unfortunate demise in a car accident when she was six years old. And the greatest thing of all, she was finally able to make contact with her best friend from two foster homes ago, Jackson Rippner.

Jackson had been an oasis in the dry, desert heat of false smiles and superficial care by people who were trying to make up for their own deficiencies. He saw them for what they were just as she had and a bond was forged between them. He had been two years older than her, a cocky, swaggering, lanky teenager that used his good looks and charm to get everything that he wanted. He had taught her a few tricks that he had learned though she knew she would never be an expert at it like he was. But he had allowed her glimpses into who he was and what he truly wanted to become and she in turn had remained an open book for him. They were each other's only friends.

She celebrated her birthday of freedom by leaving the small parish home of the religious minister and his family that had taken her in for the last year. She had always respected charity work (being a charity case herself) but realized that the minister and his wife had merely needed a live-in babysitter for their six children. It looked better for the church that their leader was taking a poor, disturbed orphan under his roof. They had been nothing better than any other family she had lived with, taking what they could without giving the minimal back, and she left without looking back once.

"Hey, Beautiful. You look like you just turned eighteen."

Serena passed a wary glance to the shiny Camaro that had pulled up to the curb of the suburbanite neighborhood of where the preacher's house was located. All it took was a second glance and she squealed with delight at seeing the driver. Jackson was out of the car by the time she bounded over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"I was just getting ready to call you!"

He laughed in her ear. "I've been driving up and down this street all day waiting for you to leave that stuff shirt's house."

She pulled back and gave him a good look over. The preacher didn't approve of Jackson's "thug-like character" and caught every correspondence she tried to get out to him. This last year had been torture. His dark hair was longer than what she remembered, but still shaggy looking. His face had matured; he looked more like a man than a teenager. He had also traded in his gangly form for a solid, muscular build. The only thing that hadn't changed were those transparent blue eyes. She loved those eyes. "I'll have to pay for all the gas you wasted cruising for me."

"No," he waved dismissively, "it's your birthday. Come on, let's go celebrate."

A slight frown crossed her face. "I have to go to my parent's lawyer's office in the city. I get to finally know what's in that safety deposit box of theirs."

Jackson opened the trunk of the black sports car and Serena dumped her duffle bag inside. "I was going to take you into the city anyway. Based on what you find in that deposit box, you may be paying for your birthday outing."

Serena grinned broadly as she dropped into the passenger seat of the car and clicked on her seatbelt. That was what she had missed so much…his complete and utter honesty. It was a breath of fresh air, unpolluted by false promises and smooth talking lies. "And what if it's not money, Jackson?"

He shrugged, making the movement appear elegant in a way only he could. "Guess we're going to have to party cheap."

"So where is this party?"

"You'll see."

"Who's going to be there?"

Jackson grinned widely. "You'll see."

* * *

"Are you sure you want me with you while you do this?"

Serena rolled the small keys around in her sweaty hand but didn't turn to look back at Jackson. "Yeah, I'm sure." Who else was going to face the unknown with her? She didn't know or trust anyone else and she doubted if she ever would. A burst of panic had hit her when the bank manager gave Jackson a hard look before he cajoled his way with her down to where the security boxes were kept. The manager pulled out what looked like a large, metal foot locker and set it on a table in the middle of room.

"Is that everything, Miss Anderson?"

Serena gave a head bob and the manager, who gave Jackson a disgusted look, quickly left them in privacy. All Serena could do was stare at the metal box. This was going to be the only thing that her parent's left for her. The only thing or things that carried her parent's fingerprints, impressions and identity. It was quite frightening.

"Do you want me to open it?"

A part of her did but she knew the responsibility was hers and hers alone. Without saying anything, she slipped the key into the lock, gave it a quick turn and popped the lid open. There seemed to be too much to look at and her eyes kept roving back and forth over the contents. She was dimly aware of Jackson leaning over her shoulder, peering in as well.

"Looks like you will be paying for your own party today."

She probably would end up paying for whatever Jackson had planned judging from the nice stack of money that lined up half of the box. There was a small velvet box that revealed what could only be her mother's engagement ring. It was a platinum band with a small, round diamond set flush in the band. She took it out of the box and slipped it onto her right ring finger before dropping the box back into the metal locker.

"What's this?"

Serena looked over to see Jackson holding a clear, plastic cylinder with a bullet in it. "I have no idea." Reaching down, she dug through some of the money and found a scrapbook and a long case. Putting the scrapbook aside, she opened the case and stared dumbfounded at what was inside.

"Whoa," Jackson was already reaching for it. "Do you know what this is?"

"A gun."

"It's a high powered sniper's rifle." He pulled out the gun and ran a long fingered hand over the stock and barrel. "Damn."

"If you want the gun, you can have it. I'll never use it."

An odd gleam shown through those familiar blue eyes and Serena realized it was a new look, one she had never seen before. Perhaps giving him the gun wasn't such a good idea. But slowly the fevered look faded and he put the gun back into the case.

"You're parent's gave it to you for a reason. Think about for a while and if you still want me to have it, I won't argue."

She nodded. "Time to party?"

"You sure?"

Serena grabbed a few stacks of the money and shoved them into her oversized messenger bag. Jackson put the gun case reverently back into the foot locker and dropped the bullet back in there too. For some strange reason, Serena followed her instinct and picked up the bullet and scrapbook and shoved them into her messenger bag as well.

"Let's go."

* * *

Jackson took her to a city bar off of a side street. You would have to know where it was to know it was even there and it made her wonder about the people Jackson was spending his time with now. All of her worries faded though as soon as she stepped through the door of the run down building.

"Surprise!"

Confetti and streamers were thrown in her face, the sound of noise makers temporarily deafened her. The only thing she was aware of was Jackson slowly pushing her further into the room. When her vision cleared and her hearing started to come back she was surprised that much noise came from only five people that were seated at the old, scratched and nicked up bar.

"This is Ken Samson," Jackson pointed to the bartender, a tall red headed, freckled faced man who nodded to her. "The rest you'll get to know. Here," he handed her a large glass with salt crusted around the rim, "your birthday margarita."

She didn't know what Jackson had told them, whether this was her 21st birthday or 18th but she decided that was his business. She took a seat at the bar, next to a red haired woman who looked like Ken the bartender. Holding her cigarette in one hand, she extended a well manicured hand.

"Maggie Samson."

"Serena Anderson."

"You ever drink before, sweetie?"

Serena smirked. "Apparently Jackson hasn't told you who I've been living with."

"Oh," a large blonde man near the end of the bar spoke up, "this is the chick living with the preacher. Sorry, Jackson's our communications man so he knows a lot of people and I kind of tune him out whenever he starts talking about them."

"You tune everyone out, Ben."

"I'm sorry, what?"

The group let out a unison half groan, half laugh and Serena started to feel a kind of warmth that she had only associated with Jackson. She never knew it first hand but had always heard people describe it: a feeling of coming home.


	3. Chapter 3

Any delusion Serena may have had about the freedom of being an adult was quickly destroyed the morning after her eighteenth birthday. Waking up with a serious hangover, she had a dim recollection of the group of people at the bar. The only one that she clearly remembered was Jackson, of course, but other than that was fuzzy. She found herself on a couch in an unfamiliar living room. From what she could gather about the size of the spinning room, it was either in a small house or apartment.

Pulling herself up into a sitting position, she found someone had kindly laid out a glass of water, a bottle of aspirin and an empty trash can. Even though her stomach roiled massively, she managed to keep it's contents down, whatever they might have been. She remembered eating something last night but now wasn't the time to try to remember those details.

"Jackson?" Her throat felt raw and her voice came out raspy. She cleared it and tried calling for him again only to be met with absolute silence. She waited until the world seemed to right itself and the sunlight didn't cause a stabbing pain to shoot through her head before taking a couple of aspirin and draining half the glass of water. Once she started to feel more like herself, did she venture off the couch to investigate her surroundings.

It was a very nice apartment, decorated spartanly but with a definite masculine style. Her assumption of it being Jackson's apartment proved correct by the note he had left her on the kitchen table. She noticed her bag with the scrapbook and money was lying next to the note. All the money was still present but the bullet was oddly absent. Pushing that thought aside, she sat down at the black lacquered table and read the hand written note.

_Serena, _

_Congratulations and welcome to the adult world! I'm sorry I had to run but business is business. I should be back in a few weeks so feel free to stick around and make yourself at home. There's a community college just a few blocks away, walking distance from my apartment. You've been enrolled in the computer science department and classes start on Monday. You'll find all your books and the newest laptop I could find in the den. This is not something you have to do, but I did want to offer you the same thing I was after I left that foster home. The work I'm involved in, well, let's just say I could use a computer geek within the next two years and I trust you. The pay will be great, you'll travel the world and never want for another thing in your life. Do me a favor and think about it, okay? See you in a few weeks._

_-Jackson_

Serena set the letter down on the table and rubbed her temples. She hadn't even asked Jackson what he did for a job and he wasn't exactly forthcoming in his letter either. However, looking around the apartment, he must have been right about the pay. But what kind of business would hire a twenty year old, pay him enough to live like this and give him the freedom to extend the same opportunity to her? It sounded like something out of a stereotypical mafia movie.

She needed to get her mind off of the possible job opportunity so she pulled out the scrapbook that her parent's had left her. Expecting to find baby pictures, locks of hair and family portraits, she was surprised to find it was mostly yellowing newspaper clippings. Many of the clippings were dated for November 23, 1963 but there were a few for the twenty second of November. All of them had to do with the Kennedy assassination. The clippings from the twenty-second all concerned the route the President was going to take that day, but among those were hand drawn maps of the Houston route as well as a well marked path on a atlas map.

Serena read through the multiple accounts of the shooting, the arrest and murder of Lee Harvey Oswald. The only thing that was in there that wasn't from the newspaper was a sales slip from a gun shop with the name "A. Hidell" on the receipt and her mother's medical examiner's license. The only conclusion that she could come to was that her parents were either die hard Kennedy supporters or somehow involved in the assassination. Either way, it hurt too much to even think about right now and she slammed the scrapbook closed, shoving it back into her bag.

* * *

Jackson wasn't certain what would be waiting for him back at the apartment. Serena had a ferocious temper and his quick departure may have set it off. However, she did have three weeks to cool off and life should have taught her how to handle abandonment by now. Besides, this was the first test to see if she was agency material. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. The sound of typing was the only thing he heard and the familiar smell of Chang's Lo Mein filled the apartment.

"Serena?"

"Yeah?"

The feeling of normalcy disturbed him as he made his way down the hallway into the den. Serena was sitting cross-legged on the computer chair, two computer books laid out in front of her, the laptop humming and a half way finished carton of Lo Mein on the desk, chopsticks sticking out of it.

"Welcome home," she greeted. "How was business?"

"Fine." He picked up the carton of food and snagged a mouthful with the chopsticks. "Do you mind? Airline food sucks."

"Go for it." She seemed to think about something for a moment before she spoke again. "So what do you do?"

Jackson was surprised it only took a few seconds for her to ask. As always though, he had an answer ready. "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you."

"Ah," she turned back to the computer. "One of those jobs. I see."

"Made any friends?"

Serena nodded slowly. "Maggie and I grabbed lunch a couple of times and hit the new chick flick. Her brother seems pretty cool, too. I spent a couple nights at the pub with them."

"And classes?"

"I signed up for more." She flashed a know-it-all grin at him. "The classes you already signed me up for are boring as hell. My advisor says if I keep going at this rate I'll have my associates by the end of the first year."

That was impressive. Not that community colleges were known for their level of difficulty but that fact that she was enjoying computers boded well for him. "I take it you've commandeered my bed."

"Of course."

He put the Lo Mein box back down on the computer desk and turned his back to her. "The couch pulls out but you can have my bed back in a few days when I leave again." He didn't hear any reaction out of her as he left the room. If she had come here under false pretenses that this was more than just friendship that was her fault. However, he found himself worrying over hurting her feelings and that didn't sit well with him either.

"You've got another thing coming if you think I'm going to change the sheets for you!" she shouted after him.

Jackson grinned. Maybe this would work out. He couldn't think of anyone better to watch his back than Serena. Now, he just needed to get through these next few jobs and hopefully a promotion would be in order. Jackson Rippner, Manager...that did have a nice ring to it.

* * *

Serena hadn't lied when she told Jackson she enjoyed computers. In fact, she did finish her two year associates program in one and by twenty-four, she held her masters in computer programming and information systems. Computers had a logical order to them and it brought a sense of control to her life. She understood them, knew how they worked and could manipulate them into doing what she wanted. In other words, they were the exact opposite of Jackson.

She had foolishly taken his invitation to live in his apartment as an offer to take part in his life. It didn't take long for the realization to sink in that she was a guest at least, a friend at most. Her bed was the couch, her workplace the den or kitchen. That she would have been able to take but it was the dirty looks that she received from the women that he paraded through the apartment that she couldn't take. She was coming up on her graduation from her master's work when she realized she needed another woman to talk to about her current living conditions and how to handle the situation.

It had been raining that day when she went to the bar after her morning classes seeking out Maggie Samson. Over the last few years, she and Maggie had struck up a camaraderie of sorts. The tall Irish woman was a few years older than Serena, much more wise and was in the same business that Jackson was, even though she remained just as tight lipped as he did about the work. It still didn't hamper their friendship though.

"Well, you're here early."

Serena dropped her messenger bag on the floor and sat down next to Maggie at the bar. "Yeah, I decided I have my master's in the bag so why not skip a class or two."

"Oh, this must be important if you're skipping classes." She put down her cigarette and gave her brother, who was cleaning glasses behind the bar a look. He shrugged and went into the back. "Okay, spill."

Serena had everything worked out, how the conversation was going to go but being face to face with Maggie's expectant look, she lost her nerve. "You know what, it isn't that important-"

"Hold it. You thought it was important to skip the one joy in your life to come down here and talk to me. Trust me, I'm flattered but I'm curious. You're going to have to tell me now or I'm going to start guessing."

"I have this problem."

"No, really."

Serena groaned. "I don't know what to do. I'm going to have my master's by the end of next week and I don't know what that's going to mean with…my living arrangements."

"It won't change your living arrangements at all. Jackson's hardly there anyway. And speaking of Jackson, he's going to give you an offer you shouldn't refuse."

Serena perked up at this. Maybe there wasn't going to be problem. "What kind of offer?"

"Oh sweetie, is that what this is about?" Maggie's face crumbled in frustration. "It's a job offer, not a marriage proposal. Let me tell you something about Jackson, don't waste your time pining away for him. The man is a machine, business twenty-four seven. And in business like ours, romantic ties could really screw things up in the field."

And that was what she had been afraid of in the beginning. She bit back her bitter disappointment and tried to focus on something else. "What business do you all do anyway? It's been six years that I've known you all and I don't have a clue about what you do."

Maggie picked up her cigarette again. "Jackson is going to tell you next week. How long have you been carrying that torch for him?"

Serena laid her cheek against the cool wood of the bar hoping it take some of the embarrassed color out of her face. "You'll think I'm pathetic."

"Nonsense. There's nothing pathetic about being in love. In fact, I find it quite admirable that you've felt this way for Jackson for apparently a very long time."

"Eight years."

"Wow. That passes admirable and goes straight to sainthood."

"Maggie, do you think he has any idea…"

"I don't think so. He's never said anything to me about feeling more than friendship towards you. Of course, I haven't known Jackson to feel anything remotely emotional towards anyone." She tapped the cigarette on the fake crystal ashtray. "You can always ask him. He won't lie to you."

Serena laughed. "He can't lie."

"I've always wondered about that. Why can't he lie?"

"His ears turn red."

Maggie let out a loud laugh and slapped the bar. After a few minutes she got control of herself and wiped the tears from her eyes. "That's great to know. Seriously though, he's going to take you out to dinner next week on the last day of classes and tell you all about our work and he's going to offer you a job. Now you know what to expect. A job offer, not a ring."

Serena nodded, feeling oddly at peace and yet not. She had hoped over the last six years of living with him, sharing her life with him, he would have reciprocated. Obviously, that had not been the case. He had set her up with a great education in a field that he needed her to be trained in for his own purpose instead of outright caring about her as a person. "A job offer."

"Let me give you this piece of advice. Put the torch out today. Stop thinking of him as some hero in your fantasy."

"How do you think of him?"

Maggie snuffed out her cigarette. "Like a brother I never wanted."

Serena couldn't do that. She had cared for him too much and for too long to simply just flip a switch and have the feeling become platonic. He had six years to show any kind of interest in her and he hadn't. Things weren't going to change on his end and she couldn't change her feelings towards him which left only one option: she would have to leave.

"Thanks, Maggie. I appreciated the talk."

"No problem, hun. That's what I'm here for."

Serena picked up her bag and headed back out into the rain. She had one week to find a job that would take her far away from this city and the heartbreak it had caused her. That way, before Jackson offered her a job that would keep her by his side but not in his heart, she could refuse it and announce her exit from his life.

"Hey, miss," a young man came up to her and held his umbrella over her head, "you need this more than I do."

Serena shook her head and mumbled a "no, thank you," before moving on towards the college campus. She wanted to the rain to soak her, a natural cleansing of the life she had lived for twenty-four years. Oh, who was she kidding? She was just using the rain to hide her tears.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Usually I put these at the top but I wanted to try something different. Anyway, hang in there for one more chapter of Serena's story and then we'll be moving on with the rest of the story! Please, don't forget to review! I am shamelessly begging. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! You all rock! I hope you enjoy this chapter...and yeah, I know...I'm evil.

Serena had spent the better part of the morning lying on the floor in a sea of circuit boards and wires. She always thought of accountants as being watery-eyed, balding, middle aged men who were always so quiet and composed. Well, they probably were until their computer systems went down. She had never heard language like she heard this morning, not even from Jackson . She closed her eyes and bit back a sigh. It had been two years now since that fateful dinner when she told him she was moving to Philadelphia to work for a security firm.

Now, she had worked her way up to senior technician, the "whiz kid" as they called her. Accounting firms were not her forte but since Fortress Security Systems were next door, she offered her assistance to the pencil pushers. She peeked out underneath the wiring and consoles to see six pairs of highly shined loafers still waiting for her to finish. Gritting her teeth, she continued with her wire snipping, re-routing and adding extra boosts to their wireless capabilities. That should make them happy. One last reconnection and the boards lit up around her like a Christmas tree.

"Try your system now," she called, starting to slide the panels back into their slots.

"We're up! Unbelievable! Our tech said it would take a week about three thousand dollars worth of upgrades."

Serena allowed herself a pleased smile. "No, gentlemen, all you needed was a woman's touch." She slid out from underneath the console that housed all the connections and power supplies and dusted herself off. "If that's all?"

The head of the office, a salt and pepper haired man, extended his hand. "What do we owe you?"

"I was really bored and needed something to do, so don't worry about payment."

He straightened his tie. "How about lunch?"

"Aw, that's sweet," Serena picked up her faithful messenger bag that was now filled with computer parts, "but no."

He looked disappointed but recovered quickly. "Well, thank you anyway."

Serena nodded and headed for the elevator. It was a quick commute and within minutes she was walking through the reception office of her floor in the building next to the accounting firm. She nodded a greeting to the surly receptionist that guarded her office.

"There's someone in your office."

That was odd. Hardly anyone came to her office. She spent most of her time on the phone and at people's houses fixing the security systems that way. It was either a new customer or a serious complaint about a system.

"Did they give you a name?"

The older woman filed her nails. "No, said he wanted to surprise you so I let him in."

Serena picked up the stack of mail from her bin and opened the office door. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Two years."

Serena dropped her bag, ignoring the sound of parts clashing together. " Jackson ?"

"So you do remember me."

She had spent every day of the last two years trying to forget and yet, as he stood there in her office, it was frightening just how alarmingly accurate her memory of him was. "Of course. Uh, what brings you here?"

He smiled that easy going grin of his. "How about lunch?"

"Alright." Her mind hadn't even registered the question before the answer flew out of her mouth. She was going to have to get control of herself if she was going to make it through a meal with Jackson. She had barely escaped unscathed from the last time they ate together.

_

* * *

_

Maggie had been right, Jackson did take her out the last day of classes to the best sushi restaurant in the city. She tried to keep up a happy façade, but she couldn't get the idea that this was most likely the last time she would be spending time with Jackson. She hoped he didn't notice but it looked like he had his mind on other things going through his mind.

_Even though she didn't know the work that Jackson was involved in, for there to be six years of secrecy surrounding it, it was most likely not something she wanted to know. Surprisingly, she was okay with walking away and not having that one question answered. But she had to get her news out before he launched into his speech. No sooner did they sit down, did she make her announcement. _

"_A security company offered me a job." _

_All she could see were his surprised blue eyes over the menu. "Really?" _

_Serena twisted the napkin in her hands under the table. "It's in Philadelphia and they offered me a really nice starting salary." _

_The surprise quickly faded to annoyance. He snapped the menu shut. "I thought you were going to work for me?" _

"_I didn't realize that was set in stone. You haven't even told me what you do." _

"_Did you accept the job?" _

"_Yes." His annoyance was quickly turning into anger and that only fueled the same response in her. "Look, I paid for my education after that first semester. I think I have a right to do with it what I want." _

_The anger that lit up his eyes faded a little too quickly. His posture relaxed and he laid his long fingered hands on the table. "You're right. Of course. But Philadelphia? That's on the other side of the country." _

"_I know." She didn't have to fake a sad tone with that response. "Are you mad?" _

_He smiled easily. "No, not at all." _

_Despite him growing his hair longer and having it covering his ears, Serena could still make out the red tinge to them. She was afraid he was going to make the night miserable for her but he didn't, not outright anyway. He kept up pleasant conversation with her but she knew he was less than pleased. There was no job offer, there was no explanation of the work that he was involved in either. _

_He did get back at her though, she just had to wait a few hours. He told her he had a meeting to go to and would come back to the apartment later on that night. She fell asleep on the couch around one and woke up at two to the sound of high heels clicking across the floorboards, someone bumping into a table followed by a drunken giggle. Serena tried to tuck herself further into the couch but the bedroom door slammed shut and her feelings were too hurt to allow her rest. _

_Maggie didn't think that Jackson was aware of Serena's less than platonic feelings for him but Serena was certain he knew. He had to have gone looking for someone after he left her. He was making her pay for taking the job in Pennsylvania, hurting her in the only way he could without physically harming her. Serena didn't even wait until the sun rose to grab her few belongings and leave for the airport without saying good-bye to anyone. _

* * *

Serena wondered how Jackson seemed to know exactly where her favorite lunch stop was located. It was either a very lucky guess or he had been following her for the last few days. She wondered how long he watched her without her knowing. It gave her an odd sense of pride to think that after two years, she may have finally captured his attention.

"So," she finally said once they were settled towards the back of the restaurant, "what brings you to Philly? Business?"

"Actually, yes." He still had the wolfish smile. "As fate would have it, my business is all about you."

Serena swallowed down the feelings of disappointment as well as her pride with the ice water on the table. So he hadn't been dropping in to see an old friend. He wanted something from her. That was so typically Jackson, when was she going to learn? Was she doomed to spend the rest of her life fighting her feelings for this man?

"I'm not installing a security system for free."

"No, it's nothing like that."

Serena crossed her arms in hopes that it would eventually protect her heart. "Well, what then?"

"Oh, come on, Serena," he looked hurt, "I don't want there to be bad blood between us."

_You should have thought about that before you brought that drunk ditz home with you my last night with you. _Serena pushed the unpleasant thought to the back of her mind. "And why would there be bad blood between us, Jackson?"

"You tell me, you're the one that left without a word."

True, she did, but explaining it to him would only make it sound childish and pathetic. And it irked her to think he knew that already. "Okay, fine. What's past is past. Now, what do you need from me?"

The waiter dropped off the food and Jackson waited until he was completely out of earshot before he started talking. "Your company is going to be setting up security camera's for a dignitary's arrival next week, right?"

Serena chewed her food thoroughly before responding. "No one is supposed to know that. How did you find out?"

"I have my ways. Anyway, it's an oil Sheik from Iran, correct?"

Serena didn't say anything so Jackson continued.

"What I need is for you to work a bug into the system that's going to short out the elevator camera when he goes to the penthouse of the hotel for his meeting."

Serena laughed. "You make is sound like you're going to kill him."

Jackson's face remained blank, as if he was merely talking business and suddenly, everything made sense to her.

"That's what you do. You kill people?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm a lousy shot. So, can you do that for me?"

Serena threw her napkin on the table, no longer hungry. "No, I can't."

"You can't or you won't."

She stood up from the table and grabbed her purse. "Pick one." Serena stalked out of the restaurant and walked back to her building in a haze of anger, shock and hurt. There were too many emotions running through her mind at the moment, they crowded out all other perceptions. If she had been aware of her surroundings, she never would have gotten on the empty elevator and allowed the rushing person behind her to get on with her. It was too late when she realized Jackson had followed her from the restaurant.

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"I understand that," he responded coolly. "But here's the thing, you don't have a choice."

She opened her mouth to ask him what he was talking about when the elevator lurched to a complete stop.

Jackson gave her a fake worried look. "That's not good."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you going to listen to me now?"

Serena dropped her purse on the floor of the elevator and leaned against the wall. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"No."

She stared at him, openly and unabashedly. He hadn't aged at all since the last time she had seen him, walking away from her, cell phone in hand on that busy city street outside the sushi restaurant. Even under the red glare of the emergency lights, the blue of his eyes still stood out. Something twinged in her chest…those eyes. He broke the stare with a cough and Serena smiled slightly. She made him uneasy, that had to be a first.

"So, what are you going to do to me if I refuse your request, Jackson?" She gave him time to respond but he kept his eyes fixed on the elevator doors. "Will you kill me?"

It happened so fast, she couldn't even defend herself. One second he wouldn't even look at her and the next he had her pinned against the wall of the elevator, those long fingered hands wrapped around her throat. He had effectively cut off her air supply, but not completely. That didn't have her worried as much as the cold look in his eyes, a look she had never seen before.

"I will if I have to but then I won't have someone who can do what you can do. You live in my home for six years, getting yourself an education and now a decent job. All I ask is this one favor from you. You owe me."

Despite the bright spots that were appearing in front of her eyes, Serena shook her head. "You're not the man I knew. You're not…" she swallowed forcefully and with it the true admission of being the man she loved. "You're not my friend."

"What makes you think I ever was?"

And that was all it took to destroy the fight inside of her. Serena stopped struggling and went limp, Jackson's hold around her throat the only thing holding her up. If that was the truth, if their entire friendship had been nothing, the most humane thing to do was just put a bullet in her head right now. When she gave up, she saw a spark of concern ignite in his eyes once again. He let go of her and she crumpled to the floor like a marionette who's strings had been cut.

She wanted to hide. She wanted to be anywhere but here, enclosed in the small space with a man who looked like her childhood friend but wasn't. It didn't take very long for him to be on the floor in front of her, those blue eyes searching her face for something. She closed her eyes and squeezed them shut. She couldn't take looking at those eyes any more. It caused too much pain on too many levels. She didn't fight him when he pulled her back up to her feet.

"Serena, please, listen to me."

He grabbed a hold of her arms and she twisted out of his grasp, wedging herself in the corner. "Don't touch me."

"These people I work for, they'll kill me if I don't do the job right. You're the only person I trust with this. You're the only person I know who can pull it off."

"And that's the only reason you've kept me around."

He sighed heavily. "No."

Serena's head whipped around and her eyes narrowed. She reached out and tucked his hair behind his ear, exposing the entire ear. "Then why did you let me live with you for six years? Get to know your associates and think that you half way cared about me?"

His jaw tensed and he swallowed forcefully. "I do care about you. I like you. You're a more admirable person that I am. I enjoyed your company, sense of humor and positive outlook. I was very upset when you left to come here."

Oddly enough, his ears didn't turn red. "You had a funny way of showing it."

"What?" He actually had the audacity to look confused but then realization set in. "Oh, yeah, that. Well, I had to have someway of dealing with…"

Serena was dimly aware he was baiting her but she relented. "Deal with what?"

"You."

"Oh, I see. You picking up empty headed women was my fault." She blinked back angry tears. "I get it now."

"No, you don't."

Serena noticed the hint of anger in his voice. Her reaction to that was what it had been since she first met him: she met anger with anger. "Then explain it to me!"

And he did by grabbing her face and kissing her. It took her mind a few seconds to register what he was doing and when it did, it screamed at her to push him away. However, her traitorous body wanted nothing more than to pull him closer. Ten years of yearning and pining won out over logic and she found herself kissing him back. All thoughts of his business proposition were completely and blissfully forgotten and the only thing Serena was aware of was Jackson and how this was better than any fantasy her mind had concocted.

The elevator railing pressed into her back painfully but she was only dimly aware of that. Jackson's lean form pressed against her, the feel of his muscles under his dress shirt, his lips, his scent, it was too much for her to take in all at once. The elevator jerked, breaking them apart. Serena opened her eyes and it was like she was seeing color for the first time. Glacier blue…Jackson's eyes. He seemed to take steadying breath and stepped back from her, straightening his clothes as he did so. The elevator was working again and Serena quickly grabbed her purse from the floor and tried to stop her hands from shaking.

The doors opened on her floor and she was immediately assaulted with all kinds of questions of where had she been, can she figure out what happened to the elevators, was she alright, why was she so flushed. Her hormone hazed mind could process anything that was being said and she waded through the people on shaky legs to her office. She knew Jackson was behind her so when she entered her office, she left it up to him to close the door.

"Well?"

The voice who asked the question was not the smooth baritone that she was used to hearing. Turning, she found it was her supervisor. Jackson was no where to be seen. "I'm sorry?"

"Do you know what happened to the elevators?"

Jackson's sudden departure was like being doused with a bucket of ice water and everything snapped into focus. "I was on the elevator when it stopped but I'll look into it."

"Okay," he gave her a concerned look. "You alright?"

Serena nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

"You look a little flushed. Claustrophobic?"

She swallowed back the stinging in her eyes. "Yeah."

"Oh," he reached for the door and started to pull it closed. "You just take a few minutes to get yourself calmed down and then you can look at the elevator situation."

"Thank you.'

The door shut with a quiet click and Serena let out the breath she had been holding.

"Claustrophobic?"

Serena jumped and saw Jackson standing against the wall, grinning. He must have been hiding behind the door. "You wanted me to tell him I just had a make out session?"

He laughed and walked over to the desk, sitting down across from her. It almost hurt to look at him now. "No, that wouldn't have been wise. But as you can see, my tech guy can stop the elevator but he can't figure out how to pause the camera without making it look suspicious."

It was everything Serena could do to keep her jaw from hitting the desk. Why was everything so extreme with Jackson? He was going to drive her insane or into the grave. Either one would be welcome at this point. "Okay. Here's what I'll do. I'll tell your guy how to pause an image on a security camera. If he doesn't do it right, it's his fault."

"But I need you to do it."

"Why?"

He regarded her for a moment and she had a sense he was sizing her up. Sizing her up, feeling her up…it was probably all the same to him. She should have known better. He hadn't changed one iota.

"I want you to come work for me still."

"Oh, I get it now." Serena allowed a caustic smile to make it's presence known. "You just want a groupie. Someone who's emotions are too strong for them to control and will heed your beck and call no matter what."

"If I was looking for someone like that, you wouldn't be it."

That surprised her. She was fairly certain before he left her office, he would have her convinced to do this "job" for him. "Why not?"

He let out a bark of laughter. "If you didn't have control of your emotions, I can guarantee, we wouldn't be sitting here discussing this. I gave you what you've always wanted, I kissed the living daylights out of you, and you're still balking on this favor."

A Judas kiss. Was that all it was? No, it couldn't have been. She had seen the look in his eyes afterwards, like he had been waiting for that moment just as long as she had. Now, he was just playing games. "Get out."

Finally, some shock. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Serena leaned back in her chair, "get out."

"I don't have a lot of time to deal with this."

"Then you should have had a Plan B."

* * *

She could feel his presence like electricity in the air. She didn't see him for the next three days but she knew he was there. She had work to keep her busy and she kept to her normal routine. But then the weekend came and she didn't know what to do with herself then. Some co-workers had invited her out to a party but she declined. The last thing she needed was Jackson to emerge from the crowd of people, pass himself off as her out of town boyfriend and actually convince her it was true. Then, after she did this "favor," he would fade back out of her life and she would be left alone again, picking up the pieces of her heart. Again.

She wondered if he knew she never had a boyfriend. She had tried dating when she came to Philadelphia but none of them had enough charisma, humor, excitement or blue enough eyes. She was obsessed with Jackson, she knew that. And she probably always would be. For some unknown reason, he had become the focal point in her life. Maybe it was because of what happened in the elevator: he was able to make her feel every emotion there was in the human spectrum.

When he brought home a woman, she was jealous and hurt. The looks he gave could either freeze or burn with their intensity. One minute, he had her around the throat, claiming he never felt anything for her and the next he was kissing her senseless. Unpredictability…was that what she was seeking? Something or someone to always keep her guessing and on her toes? Was love even a part of the equation?

A knock on the door of her apartment broke her train of thought and she opened the door without even checking to see who it was. Funnily enough, she wasn't even surprised that it was Jackson. He was dressed in jeans and a dress shirt and it looked out of place. She was used to seeing him in a suit most of the time.

"What?" he asked.

Serena shrugged. "I'm not used to seeing you in jeans."

He let out that short laugh for when she said or did something he wasn't prepared for. "Are you going to invite me in?"

And then it made sense. She was one of the few, maybe only, people, that could elicit that nervous laugh from him. She kept him guessing too. She wondered if he was aware of that. Maybe he was obsessed with her for the same reason she was with him. "Sure, come on in."

She watched him look around her apartment, inspecting her belongings as if he was in a museum. It was odd, to say the least, to see him in her living space. He didn't fit and she realized, neither did she. The last two years of her life had been lived in limbo. She didn't make any friends here, only acquaintances. She missed Maggie and Sam, Ben and Saul. But most of all, she missed Jackson. She really was doomed to love a man who had zero understanding of the word and emotion. Perhaps that was going to be her penance for future crimes.

"Have you thought any more about the job?" he asked, his attention on the fish tank in the corner of the room.

"Yes, I have."

His eyes left the fish and focused on her. "And?"

"I want to know what I'm getting involved in first. What exactly do you do?"

"I'm a manager."

"Of what?"

"A team." He moved off to an antique table she had found at a yard sale. "This is worth some money, you can tell by the feet."

"So you manage a team of antiquers?"

He chuckled. "Uh, no, definitely not. I work for an agency, of sorts. It's really just a panel of twelve men. They hand pick what they call 'Managers' to assemble teams of five. Each team has a communications person, they're the one's that have connections and can pull strings. Then you have a tech, a person who is a computer genius and deal with anything technical that is needed for a job. You usually need two arms people. They're the muscle of the team, the fighters and they also keep up the arsenal. They usually are the sharp shooters as well. And then the manager himself."

"And what are the jobs?"

"Anything that no one can explain. Bombings, serial killings, dignitaries being assassinated and pretty much any unfortunate event where someone important is killed."

Serena nodded. "You're high profile assassins."

"A very well organized group of high profile assassins, yes. And sometimes, if the person is important enough, our agency will hire out teams for specific jobs. Most of those are in other countries though." He sat down on the arm of her couch. "I need a new tech. The guy I have now is good, but he wants another team because his wife just got hired on to that team. Besides, I know you, I trust you and you're a genius when it comes to computers."

"Is that the only reason?"

"I miss you."

Well, that was probably the best she could have hoped for. "Okay, I'll be your tech. But I can't do the job with the oil sheik the way you said."

"Why not?"

"First, they'll be able to trace it back to me. Second, I don't have enough time to do it where it won't be traced back to me. And third," she shrugged, "I don't want my company to look bad."

"Then how would you suggest we do this?"

"You're the manager."

"We need a loop hole in the security system."

Serena nodded. True, they would. "Let me think about it. You'll have one, don't worry."

* * *

"Serena, why is the sheik walking out of the hotel?"

She bit back a smile as Jackson's nervous voice crackled in her ear. "I told you not to worry."

"He should have been dead in the elevator two hours ago!"

"Shut up, I need to concentrate!"

Serena had found a loop hole in the security system: they gave her full run of the sheik's hotel. She had gone to her bank and retrieved all the contents of her safety deposit box. She was going to disappear from her life and she wanted those precious few artifacts to take with her. That, and she needed one of them. She stared through the scope of the high powered rifle and found the sheik walking down the steps of the hotel to his awaiting car.

She had used her computer knowledge to do some illegal hacking, searching for answers from the scrapbook her parents left for her. The answers that she found had shocked her but made her life make sense. The only logical conclusion she could draw from the facts were that her father was the man who shot JFK and her mother, with her medical examiner's license, removed the bullet before it could be found.

She lined up her shot, held her breath and fired. She used the zip line Ben had already set up for her and slid to the building's roof that was behind the hotel. Secret service and guards would see her if she had gone to the left or right. Following Ben's instructions, she unhooked the zip line, threw it in a duffle bag, along with the broken down gun before using a security pass to unlock the roof door of the apartment building and heading down the stairs. Two stories down, she got onto the elevator and took it to the lobby.

"You were pushing it too close."

She smirked. "You worry too much, Jackson. Timing is everything." She hadn't even known her parents and yet, here she was following in their footsteps: her the sharp shooter and Jackson, managing the details of the aftermath. She only hoped that they wouldn't meet the same fiery end that her parents did. Jackson's phone rang breaking the silence of the long ride down to the lobby.

"Yeah?" He gave a couple noncommittal sounds before saying, "Great. Bye." He tucked the phone in his pocket and gave her a wide smile, a real one that reflected in his eyes. "Welcome to the team."

* * *

Author's Note: Please, I have nothing against oil sheik's...I only used him as cannon fodder because I thought it make for a believable target. I thought I should just make that disclaimer. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Present…**_

"So you murdered a man so you could be hired by Jackson 's agency?" Lisa couldn't believe what she was hearing. No longer did Serena look impish, quirky and fun. She and Jackson both had been charming people in their own right but each had the same personality. They were both killers. Serena looked like she was struggling for an answer.

"Well, when you put it that way, sure it sounds bad. But this guy was going to destroy our economy. He was going to refuse to sell oil to a refining company in Iran that would then sell it to us. If he did that and our government refused to drill oil on American land, our gas companies would tank. Pardon the pun."

"Is that what Jackson told you?"

"Yes, but then I look it up myself and confirmed the data. That's why I did what I did."

Lisa checked her watch. They still had an hour in the air and then the descent and landing. Her feelings towards Serena had changed drastically from the relief of having another woman to talk to, to fear that Jackson was some place close and now just disgust and confusion. "All your jobs," Lisa practically choked on the words, "involve someone who is going to hurt the country?"

"Most of the time, yes."

"I should have known. Assassins with hearts of gold."

Serena took the comment seriously, overlooking the obvious sarcasm. "I guess some of us are."

"So, why Keefe? The only thing he's ever done is try to protect this country. He's on the

Homeland Security staff and he's making changes, good changes. Why kill him?"

Serena looked very uncomfortable. "We didn't want to take that job."

For the first time in the entire flight, Serena's voice had hardened and she scowled out the window. The change in demeanor put Lisa on edge but her curiosity got the better of her.

"So why did you take the job?"

"You're a manager at a hotel, right? You know how you have those problem guests. They always seem to have a problem every time they come to stay with you but they keep coming back. There's nothing you can do to stop them and you have to make the best of it. Meanwhile, you're screaming with rage on the inside while they're there and you dance in joy when they leave. Some of our clients, you just don't say no to them." Serena sighed and the tension seemed to be released with it. "I think that's another reason why Jackson wanted me to meet you and tell you all is forgiven. He didn't want to do the job in the first place and the entire ordeal didn't sit well with him."

"Have a pen jammed into your windpipe isn't going to sit well with anyone."

Serena actually laughed. "No, it won't."

"How is-" Lisa snapped her mouth shut. She couldn't believe she was about to ask if Jackson's voice ever returned to normal. What did she care? But that was the problem, she did. On some level, she was like Serena, drawn to Jackson's charismatic charm and electric draw. What was the line from the song in _Wicked, _"Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes the sun."

"Lisa, I'm here to answer any questions you may have. Ask away, even if you don't think they should be asked."

Why not? Lisa threw caution to the wind. "What happened to Jackson after they took him from my father's house?"

"I was actually one of the paramedics that picked him up. Ben, our arms guy, he was the other. Maggie had to stay in the driver's seat because you would have recognized her from the flight. We just loaded him up and went on our merry way."

"Who was Maggie?"

Serena grinned widely. "The red headed stewardess. She said she had so much fun ragging on Jackson that flight. Normally, we don't work together in the open like that but since the call had to made on the flight, it's always good to have back up."

"She seemed so nice."

"Maggie is nice. Anyway, when she saw what happened after the plane landed, she slipped off the plane and called me. Ben and I went down to the local fire station and hot wired the ambulance, picked her up at the air port and headed over to your father's place."

"What about the guy I killed?"

Serena's face flickered slightly. "Oh, that was Saul. He was odd. Quiet, loved jazz but just slightly off. Ben is an anomaly when it comes to arms guys. He's like an out of control college kid, keeps us all in touch with our inner child."

"You talk about these people like they're family."

"Well, we are. We work together for weeks at a time, all across the globe, that doesn't do much for your social life. So when we're off, we're basically the only people we know."

Lisa smiled and nodded. "I can only imagine what an assassin's vacation must be like."

Serena laughed. "I wish you could see some of the footage we have from our Disney World trip. Space Mountain was fun."

Lisa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Disney World?

"It was Ben's idea. Anyway, back to your questions."

She was trying to shake the image of Jackson and Serena walking around the child themed park but it only made her want to laugh at the ridiculousness of it. It was like she was caught in some distorted, comedic dream. "What happened to Jackson's…injuries?"

Serena's seriousness came back quickly. "They healed. Luckily, your shot missed any vital organs but your Dad's shot collapsed a lung. Then, having damage done to his windpipe, it made breathing terribly hard on him for about six months."

"Poor Jackson ."

The sarcasm wasn't lost on Serena this time. "His is voice is pretty much the same. Sometimes he sounds like he has laryngitis and if he over exerts himself, he wheezes a little. But he's made a full recovery other than that."

Lisa couldn't be sure if that news made her relieved, happy or angry. Perhaps it was all three. The pilot announced they were starting their descent and Lisa knew she had to ask the question that plagued her every day since that flight. She would never have another chance. "I have one last question."

Serena nodded for her to go on.

"When he had me in the bathroom and he saw my scar," Lisa took a deep breath, "his entire demeanor changed. Why?" Lisa looked over at Serena and was startled to see she was just as taken off guard by the question as Lisa had been when it happened.

"I don't…" Serena stammered, "He never said…a scar?"

Lisa watched Serena try to process the new information as the woman's hand absently rubbed her neck that was covered by a runched necked sweater. For a moment, Serena's green eyes glossed over and Lisa knew that look well. It was odd, having her answer before Serena had figured it out herself.

"You were attacked too?" Lisa felt some of her disgust melt into compassion for a fellow victim. Serena pulled the sweater down and away from her neck to reveal a long, white jagged scar that ran across the base of her throat.

"I almost died that day," Serena said quietly. "It was supposed to be pay back for a job we…tweaked. Never change details when you deal with Ukrainians. It happened in a parking lot."

Lisa's breath caught in her throat and she thought it might be a trick. But the look on Serena's face told her it was anything but a trick.

"He came up behind me and just sliced my throat, leaving me to bleed out. He didn't know Jackson was with me. He held the wound closed with one hand and called for an ambulance with the other. I lost a lot of blood."

"Mine happened in a parking lot, too."

Serena looked over at her, a cross of apology and sadness in her eyes. "He did more to you, though, didn't he?"

Lisa blinked back tears. "Yes, he did."

"Jackson has a very hard time dealing with men who attack women just to harm them."

"Isn't that a little hypocritical of him?"

Serena frowned slightly. "When your grandmother died and you had to deal with hotel guests, you shoved those feelings aside and dealt with the situation at hand. Jackson, and the rest of us, we are the same way. We put aside our feelings to get the job done. It doesn't mean he enjoyed intimidating you, it was a job."

"It's not that easy to shut yourself down like that."

"For some people, Lisa, it is. That's why we do this job, because we're able to separate ourselves from our emotions. Which brings me to why I had to meet you. For the first time since I had known Jackson, he lost his control. He wasn't able to separate himself from his emotions and I didn't even know about his reaction to your scar."

Lisa watched an almost painful sadness settling into Serena's eyes.

"You made him feel when he didn't want to feel. I've never been able to do that."

The plane landed with a bump and Lisa broke eye contact with Serena. Her words had such a painful edge to them and Lisa felt sorry for Serena. And yet, at the same time, an odd sense of pride welled up inside of her. She had left her mark on Jackson, just as he had left his on her. They had changed each other permanently. She only hoped that whatever she did to cause that reaction in Jackson, Serena would be able to figure out. In light of being Jackson's wife and not able to elicit that kind of emotional reaction from him that a perfect stranger did, it had to cause her pain.

People were starting to get up from their seats and retrieving their things from the overhead compartments. Lisa turned to look at Serena, who was staring off into space, a hand still against her throat. The flight had been very smooth and she actually enjoyed hearing Serena's story. She felt slightly disappointed that they were going to part ways, never to see each other again.

"I hate to say it," Lisa said, "but Jackson was right. We are similar."

Serena smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "More so than I thought."

"Do you have anyone picking you up?"

She looked around the plane and just seemed to notice that people were leaving. Her good natured personality seemed to snap back into place as she jumped up on her feet. "Yeah, I do actually. Uh," she rummaged through a beat up looking messenger bag, "here's my card. If you ever, you know…"

Lisa smiled politely and took the card. "I'm sure you know how to get in touch with me."

"Yeah," she looked a little sheepish. "But I won't."

Lisa gave her one last look, her feelings towards Serena and the entire situation a complete jumble. She said a quick good bye and slipped out into the aisle and off the plane. She thought about tossing the business card in the trash but it seemed such a disservice to the woman she had just met. Instead, she tucked it in her coat pocket and pushed all thoughts of Jackson, Serena and their odd little assassin family out of her mind before meeting her mom in the baggage claim.

* * *

Serena waited until everyone had exited the plane before she left. It didn't take her long to weave her way through the crowded airport and the even more crowded baggage claim. Jackson wouldn't wait for her inside. He didn't want to risk running into Lisa again. The cool air felt good when she stepped outside the terminal. Lisa had been a surprising person but Serena still couldn't figure out what it was about her that forced such a dynamic change in Jackson's iron control over his emotions. She found the black beamer sitting near the back of the long line of waiting cars.

"Good flight?"

She smiled at Jackson. It was so good to see him. "Yeah."

He pulled out of the line of stationary cars and headed for the highway. "How's Leese?"

"She seems to be doing very well. Still a little jumpy but she listened."

"Did she believe you?"

Serena gave him a cocky smile. "Of course. You're the one who can't lie."

He laughed. "True. Well, that's really good news considering our next assignment."

Serena propped up her messenger bag next to her on the seat. She used it as a shield as she pulled her mother's ring off her left hand and switched it back over to her right. "Oh yeah, what's the next job?"

"The panel is divided. One half thinks that Lisa, her dad and the Keefe's all need to be annihilated. The other half thinks they should be left alone or recruited."

"So where do we fit in with this?"

"Hannibal hired us to protect the Reiserts when Lisa gets back to Miami. Phelp's team is going to look after the Keefe's."

Serena felt like she was going to be sick. "What?"

"You get to see your new friend after the holidays."

Serena tried to focus on the buildings flying by her. She had to tell Jackson the truth. She had to tell him how she lied to Lisa to snapped Lisa's attention back to her and not to creating a scene on the plane. "Uh, there may be a slight problem with that."

Jackson gave her wary glance. "What's that?"

"I, uh, had to tell Lisa a little fib to keep her focused on me."

"Which was?"

Surely fifteen years of friendship would protect her from his anger. If not, fifteen years was a good run. "I told her we were married."

He didn't say anything and his eyes remained steadfastly fixed on the road. Serena could see the tense set to his jaw though. That didn't bode well for her.

"She was going to panic, Jackson. She was going to cause a huge scene on the plane and I had to say something shocking to bring her back."

He still remained silent.

"I'm sorry."

"Not yet, you're not."

"What?"

"I put you on that plane to convince her we weren't going to hurt her so she would at least trust you when we going pick her up in Miami. You announce that you lied about us being married, the entire trip becomes worthless."

Serena felt like her head was spinning. "So, we're going to pretend that we're married?"

"Damn straight we are."

Had it been under any other circumstance, Serena would have embraced the idea with excitement. She and Jackson had posed as a married couple for a few jobs but it was always just out in the open and over quickly. But this was going to be more involved, any protection job was. The people they protected usually lived with them in a safe house of sorts. Suddenly, the idea didn't sound all that great.

Serena looked over at Jackson nervously. "You're going to make my life hell aren't you?"

He looked over at her, his eyes chilling. "Absolutely."

* * *

Author's Note: And that's the end of Part I! Whew! Please don't forget to review!


End file.
